cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Commonwealth
Constitution of the Royal Commonwealth Royal Declaration of the Commonwealth Article I: Admission i) To become admitted into the Royal Commonwealth the will-be member must sign up either in the sign-up thread on the official Cyber Nations forums, or on the Royal Commonwealth's offsite forums. ii) After doing so, the will-be member must state the following in the sign-up thread located in the sign-up forum: 1. Naiton Name 2. Nation Ruler 3. Link to Nation 4. State his/her will to uphold the Constitution of the Royal Commonwealth, his/her loyalty to the reigning Sovereign, and his/her determination to defend other members of the Royal Commonwealth. iii) Religion and government are not factors for membership determination. iv) Blue is the official colour of the Royal Commonwealth, and all member nations are recommended to use that colour, however it will not be mandatory. v) Nations in the Royal Commonwealth are not permitted to enter any other alliances. Article II: Structure of the Royal Commonwealth 1. Subjects to the Sovereign A. All admitted nations in the Royal Commonwealth are subjects to the reigning Sovereign. B. Subject nations to the Sovereign have the right to vote in public referendums, however these will function solely as a source of council for decision making at government level. C. Subjects elect representatives to the Parliamentery House of Commons are elected by all subject nations. This will be taken up in more detail in part 2. B of this article. Any subject nation can suggest constitutional amendments to the House of Commons. 2. Parliament of the Royal Commonwealth A. The House of Lords The House of Lords is made up of a maximum of 5 representatives, appointed by the Sovereign. Each Lord will be a member of the House of Lords until either he resigns, or is relieved of his duties by the reigning Sovereign. The House of Lords has in itself got less power than the House of Commons, because they are fewer than the House of Commons. Both the House of Commons and Lords have equal authority, the difference is that members of the House of Lords are not elected by popular vote. Members of the House of Lords should present their decided issues for Parliament to the Secretary of State or the Secretary of Defence Respectively. B. The House of Commons The House of Commons is meant to represent the will of the Sovereign's subjects. Members of the House of Commons are elected by the subjects, and serve a term of 1 month. The House of Commons is made up of a maximum of 10 members. Members of the House of Commons should present their decided issues for Parliament to the Secretary of State or the Secretary of Defence Respectively. 3. Parliamentary Sessions Parliamentary sessions take place twice per month. The first session takes place on the 1st of each month, and the second session on the 15th, with each session lasting 48 hours. Issues that the Parliament may have to deal with regard amendments to the constitution, additions to the constitution, decleration of war (can be vetoed by the Secretary of Defence) etc. All amendments and additions to the constitution must be passed with a 50%+1 majority. 4. Ministers & Secretaries A. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is appointed by the reigning Sovereign. The Prime Minister is in charge of overseeing Parliamentary issues and attempting to provide solutions which are to be voted on by Parliament. The Prime Minister is second only to the reigning Sovereign in terms of power. B. The Secretary of State The Secretary of State is in charge of managing the Royal Commonwealth's internal issues. The Secretary of State should present issues intended for Parliament to the Prime Minister at least 24 hours before before the Session begins. The Secretary of State is appointed by the Prime Minister from either the House of Commons or the House of Lords. C. Secretary of Defence The Secretary of Defence is in charge of the Royal Commonwealth's war tactics and planning. The Secretary of Defence must present all war tactics and plans to the War Cabinet. The Secretary of Defence is appointed by the Prime Minister from either the House of Commons or the House of Lords. 5. The Sovereign The reigning Sovereign is the ruler of the Royal Commonwealth. The reigning Sovereign has the authority to veto or delay all issues of Parliament, and in time of a political crisis, to dismiss Parliament. 6. The War Cabinet The War Cabinet is made up of the reigning Sovereign, the Secretary of Defence and the Prime Minister. They discuss here about issues of war, tactics such to more effectively lead the Royal Commonwealth through times of war. Article III: Expulsion of Members i) The expulsion of members requires a justified cause, and a 60% majority vote in favour. ii) A member may also be expelled from the Royal Commonwealth by the reigning Sovereign alone, however this requires that the transgression by the member to have been very serious. Article IV: Amendments to the Constitution Amendments to the constitution are made by the Parliament, and ratified by the majority vote and a decleration by the Prime Minister. ---- Reigning Sovereign: Santiago ---- Forums: http://z14.invisionfree.com/roycom/index.php Category:Alliances